


The Fae and the Contract

by C_Storm



Series: The Fae in the Forest [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm
Summary: Kagome's mother is very sick. After having lost her father years ago to illness, she is terrified of losing her mother too. There are tales of a fae in the great forest who can make deals and save others. Can the fae save her mother? She has to at least try.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The Fae in the Forest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731307
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I do not own Inuyasha or the characters portrayed herein  
> Warning Explicit material to follow

She followed the directions implicitly. The journey had been arduous and she was already exhausted. She finally arrived in the clearing, the huge ancient tree seemed to spread its branches throughout the entire forest. Even the songbirds seem to quiet their music in this ancient and sacred place. As she approached the tree she kept her eyes to the ground. She dared not offend the fae that dwelled here. When she got close to the roots growing into the soil she dropped to her knees and hoped they would come to her aid.

His voice was gruff and deep, “What brings you to my sacred tree?”

She jumped at the sound but remained staring at the ground, “Please Sir, I am sorry for intruding on your peace, but I require assistance. There are legends that say you might be willing and able to help if we strike a bargain?”

“Keh, and what exactly do you want, girl?”

She took a deep breath trying to strengthen her resolve, “My mother is very sick, we’ve already sent my brother to stay with another family in the village to keep him from getting sick, but I don’t want to lose my mother. Please, Sir, is there some agreement we can come to in return for healing my mother?”

He looked down at the woman prostrating herself on the ground, her long wavy black hair had fallen along the sides of her face obscuring her from his view. Her body was shapely, and her voice was soft and soothing. She had braved the haunted forest to come ask him for help, and it was easily within his powers. Let’s see if she was willing to actually do what she had to do.

“Keh, what exactly do ya think you can offer that will be worth a life? In the ancient books the rule is a life for a life. Whose life are ya offering? Yours?”

Her head picked up and she let out a small gasp, so it was true, a life for a life. Of course. “I had heard that fae will often agree to taking the first born child in return for a gift of this magnitude. Unless you would rather have my own life.”

He felt his jaw drop, she was more than willing. Hell she offered him her first born child. She was willing to find a husband, marry, carry an infant for 9 months and then just hand it over. She would regret it for the rest of her life, the foolish girl. “Keh, of course we will. It’s always a good option.”

She sat up and finally looked into his eyes, they were a deep golden like a sunset and she had to remind herself to draw a breath. After another moment she stood up and stepped in front of him, he was perched on one of the lower branches with his one leg dangling down.

“Do we have a deal? My first born child to save my mother?”

His smirk was almost sinful and she clamped her thighs closed to relieve the ache it created there.

As for him he could smell her arousal, and he was intrigued by what the hell was going on here. He leapt down and landed in front of her.

“Sure, but we have to sign a contract. Your first born child. Now it has to have not been born.” He took a long sniff, no she was definitely a virgin, “and there’s no backing out of the contract once you agree.” He flourished his hand and a piece of paper appeared, it stipulated that her mother would recover safely from this illness and she would forfeit her first born child to the Fae of the Sacred Tree.

He pricked his thumb with one of his claws and made a blood seal on the bottom left corner. Then he waited to see if she would have the courage to actually do the same.

After watching him prick his own finger she couldn’t help but stare at those sharp, and lethal looking claws. What was wrong with her? She knew she had to do this but she shouldn’t be aroused by such dark weapons.

Then she took a moment to actually look at her faerie savior. His long silver hair reached the middle of his back and he had adorable little puppy ears atop his head. His jaw was strong and smooth and she wanted to drag her fingers across his flesh. He was more handsome than any man in her village. So at least it would be worth it.

“Am I ever to be allowed to see the child?” Her voice was soft and she watched as his ears swivelled forward to catch her words. She held back the smile at watching them move, and resisted the urge to touch them. They looked so soft.

“Keh, that’s not how it works. Unless you have changed your mind.”

She shook her head quickly, “No! I haven’t changed my mind, I just thought that a baby needs a mother. I-I.. no. I am still willing.”

She reached out her thumb and dragged it across his claw. She winced at the sting but still took her thumb and placed it at the bottom of the contract. Then she placed her thumb in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

“Keh, okay then. Your mother is fine. She will sleep tonight and wake up feeling great tomorrow.”

“She’s really okay?” He nodded gently, still kinda shocked that she had the guts to do it.

“Okay...” She stood up and began untying her obi. 

He felt his eyes bug out of his head, “What the hell are ya doing?”

Her hands stopped moving and her eyes were searching his, “I’m sorry Sir. Are you supposed to undress me?”

“What the fuck are ya talking about? Why are you getting naked?”

Her mouth opened a few times resembling a carp in the pond, “I thought you wanted my first born, how else am I supposed to give you a child?”

His mouth was dry, her skin looked soft and smooth. He had every urge to touch it and see if it was as pliable as it looked.

She saw his hand twitch and she realized he was just as nervous as she was. She released a deep breath and decided to dive in. She grabbed his hand and used his fingers to gently slide her kimono down her shoulder. She felt it fall in a heap to the ground at her feet and his fingers remained on her shoulder gently rubbing her flesh. His eyes were looking up and down her body and she couldn’t hold back the shiver that ran down her body, or the heat that pooled beneath her thighs.

He could smell her arousal and he felt his cock harden in response. She was stunning, and she was willing to let him touch her. He looked back up to her face and she had her soft pink lip in between her teeth and he couldn’t help but want to taste her. He stepped towards her and moved his hand from her shoulder to behind her neck and pulled her to him for a deep kiss. He could feel her moan reverberate against his mouth and it made him hungry for more.

Hell, for this kinda payment her mother was gonna damn near live forever!

She reached down and grabbed his other hand. She knew that fae could be tricky creatures and if you didn’t make sure they were happy with the arrangement they would find some other way to get back at you. She placed his hand on her breast, and he made a choking sound against her mouth. Did he not enjoy this? Oh, what had her friends talked about after they got married? Then she remembered one thing that Yuka’s husband seemed to love.

She reached down and began touching him. He was already hard as a rock, and she felt herself grow wetter in response. She carefully untied his hakama and pulled him free of his pants. After a few gentle strokes she pulled free of his lips.

As she pulled away he held back a snarl. The bitch was touching him. He’d never had anyone show up with this much enthusiasm, then she pulled herself away and he wanted to rip something into pieces. After a deep breath he felt wet heat surround his cock and he looked down to see this beautiful woman sucking on his cock and he couldn’t do anything but moan. The way her eyes stared up at him gauging his response, the way her hand gently massaged his testicles in time with her head bobbing, the way her tongue swirled around the head of his dick; all of it combined into something that felt similar to heaven.

He could barely hold himself back, his hand went to the back of her head and gripped her hair, he didn’t dare pull her into him, but damn he wanted to make sure her hair didn’t obscure his view. Her face flushed, spit and his own juices leaking down her chin, her eyes wide and almost looking embarrassed. Fuck he was never going to let this human go again.

She could tell he was close, and she knew that this wouldn’t be a part of the contract but it was a good way to earn his favor. His groans and grunts were getting louder and coming closer together. She took her free hand and wrapped it around the base and pumped him faster than her head could move and sucked on the head of his cock.

His hand tightened in her hair and a vicious growl erupted at the same time he did. She dared not offend him and made it a point to swallow every drop, then looked up and saw his golden eyes staring into her own blue ones.

This bitch just did something no one else had dared to do in all his years. It wasn’t even a part of the contract, what the hell was she doing?

After taking a deep breath she laid down on the grass and spread her legs wide revealing glistening pink folds, “Now My Lord?”

He had to stop himself from drooling, she was going to let him touch her there?!

“What the fuck are you doing woman?” His voice came out as a growl which wasn’t surprising with how worked up he was.

She looked even more startled, then confused, Her voice came out so soft and timid it surprised him. “My Lord, I thought we agreed you would get my firstborn child. Aren’t we going to make love so that I can get pregnant?”

He felt his eyes bug out of his head, that’s what she thought it meant and she had still agreed? Fuck he was the luckiest fae in the world right now, and he was not about to turn this beautiful creature down. But he would make her first time as pleasurable as he could, after all she had already done more than enough for him.

He knelt down between her legs then lowered himself so that she could only see his ears as he lapped at her fervently. It didn’t take long to find out what she liked the most by listening to her moans. He found her soft nub and sucked and licked at it until she was almost a sobbing mess. Then he felt her hands on him again. This time rubbing his ears as he ate out her pussy. He felt his cock harden as her skilled hands gently massaged them. This was going to be the best contract he’s ever fulfilled.  
He felt her come undone against his mouth and he smirked. He was nowhere near finished with this woman. She would shout his name to the heavens before he let her go today. After she caught her breath he gently inserted one finger into her and she gasped in surprise.

“My Lord. That’s not necessary. Mmmm. I can assure you...mmmm… That I am ready…. Mmmm… I made sure I would be… mmmmm…” the rest of her words died, replaced by moans as he fucked her first with one finger then added another for good measure. Her pussy was tight and wet and he knew it would feel like heaven. But he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt her.

“Stop calling me ‘Lord’. The name’s Inuyasha, and we’re not stopping until you’ve screamed it into the night.”

Her eyes widened but then she nodded quickly and went back to moaning. After a few minutes of fingering her she began bucking against his hand. He couldn’t help but smirk now. So this timid little one wanted more, eh? He’d give her all that she could take.

He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Still making sure to be gentle not to hurt her. Sure he had loosened her up, but his dick was a lot bigger than his fingers. Once he was fully sheathed she let loose a loud moan and he knew he was done for. He began pounding incessantly. She moaned, groaned, and thrashed wildly. All while bucking her hips against him to create more friction. This little bitch was going to have the ride of her life. For a second he thought that there was no way in hell a human male would ever be able to satisfy her, but then he realized he would never let another male touch her. She was going to be his.

He sat up and his thumb found that sweet little pearl as his hips continued to slam into her. He watched himself sliding in and out of her and he knew he would never see a more erotic sight. Then she took her hands and grabbed at her own breasts and squeezed, gently pinching her nipples. Fuck this woman was full of surprises.

He watched as her eyes glossed over and her body went taut. He could feel her walls clenching rhythmically. Then her voice so soft and timid before released a loud shout of his name and he felt himself cumming with her. She wrapped her legs around his back as he rocked a few more times, and then he fell forward onto his hands, and his hair created a curtain around them.

“So, we’re gonna have to amend that contract.”

Her eyes went wide and she gaped for a moment and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. “Didn’t it work? Can I not have children?”

He gently brushed away the tears, “It seems you don’t know how this usually works. And now I need to make some changes. Yes, you can see the pup. You’ll be staying here. With me. There’s no way anyone in your village would marry you after you’ve given yourself to one of the neighbors. So let’s keep you safe.”  
She gave a watery smile, but the tears were still present. “My mother?”

He shook his head and nuzzled his nose against hers, “I am not changing your side of the agreement. You’ve given more than most are willing and I need to make sure I keep the agreement fair. Your mother is safe. She will live a long healthy life and you will of course be allowed to go see her. But you are mine. If you’re willing to be. The only thing you have to do if you agree is to tell me your name.”

She swallowed and nodded as she thought it over. Her mother was safe. He was right, carrying a child of the fae would definitely get her kicked out of the village, if not stoned in the public square. She could still visit and tell her mother the truth, and she would be safe... and his. That last thought sealed the deal.

“I’m Kagome.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoke and was surprised not to find her lover next to her. She had fallen asleep in his arms, after a vigorous night of lovemaking but he had apparently disappeared since then. It took her all of 20 seconds to realize she was lying naked in the clearing, her kimono sprawled underneath her and now covered in grass stains. She quickly sat up and wrapped her kimono around herself, eyes darting around making sure no one else had seen her.

Then Inuyasha appeared and scooped her up off the ground. She let out a little eep at the surprise and he just snickered at her.

“Were ya lookin’ for me?”

As she stared into his eyes all her embarrassment vanished, and she nodded in response.

“I made breakfast, are ya hungry?”

At his mention of food her stomach let out a growl and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He just laughed and carried her to a small fire pit away from the sacred tree. He had caught some sort of animal and roasted it, along with a few veggies and he had some fresh berries waiting for her.

They sat and ate a delicious breakfast together, and made arrangements for her to go home that day and come back in a week. By then he would have things ready for them, and he would meet her in the forest just outside her village so she would be safe. He carried her to the spot where they would meet at the end of the week and she walked the rest of the way to her village.

She arrived midday and her mother seemed to be completely healed. Now she had to figure out how to explain everything to her mother.

“So, you’re feeling all better?”

“Why, yes. I have no idea what happened. I felt so terrible yesterday but today I feel like there was nothing wrong at all.”

“Well, I can tell you what happened, but I don’t really know where to begin. Umm, you know the Sacred Tree in the forest?”

Her mother stared back and let out a gasp, “Kagome, what have you done?”

Her head drooped and for a second she felt embarrassed. Then her mind went back to that Sexy Fae who stole her heart, and she lifted her head back up, she had saved her mother and taken the reins on her own life, she refused to be ashamed of the amazing creature who was now hers.

“I, ummm well, have to move. I will come visit, but I made a deal with a fae. He saved you. That was more than I could’ve asked for. But there was a slight misunderstanding at first. Umm, so I am his wife now I guess. You should have a grandchild in about 9 months. At least I hope it’s 9 months. I’d better ask. But umm, we discussed it and I will stay the week and then pack up and go back. He said that will give him time to get things ready for me. And for us. I’ll go bring Souta home first. That way you won’t be alone. Mama, please stop staring at me and say something.”

Her mother’s mouth was agape and she could see tears in her eyes. Her voice came out as a whisper, “Kagome, this- why? I mean, I understand that you didn’t want to lose me but you didn’t have to do this.”

She quickly raised her hands to stop her, “No Mama. It’s not- I mean it started out like that, but it’s not like that. He’s amazing. He’s handsome, and sweet. I mean, I don’t know him that well, but I know it’s going to be just fine. He said I wouldn’t be safe here, which is true. So I have to live with him. You can probably come visit us though. I’d have to check. I don’t know if there are rules against it. But I’m gonna go get Souta. Do you have the strength to start dinner? Or should I?”

Mama just shook her head, “Kagome, stop. We need to figure out how to get you out of this.”

Kagome stood up, “NO! He is my husband. I know this isn’t how we planned this, but let’s be honest. The men in this village were not interested in me. I have been of age for a few years. None of them ever showed interest, I never fit in here. But Inuyasha he- he cares about me. And not just because I’m not a virgin anymore. He actually cares about me. So no, I am not going to find a way out. Why would I ever want to leave him?”

Her mother just stared at her, “Kagome you gave up your life, your freedom, everything for me. The price was too high.”

Now Kagome laughed, she knew she shouldn’t laugh at her mother who was worried sick but she couldn’t hold back, “Mama. I didn’t give up anything. I started my life. I made a choice, and it turns out it was the best thing I could’ve done. I have a chance to be happy. I don’t have to stay in the village and become an old maid, I am going to start a family with a wonderful man. You'll understand once you meet him. I promise. Now, you start dinner. I’ll be back in a few minutes with Souta and he’s always hungry so make sure to get the food ready.”

She grabbed an apple from the table and headed down the path. As she passed Yuka’s hut she debated on thanking her for telling stories about her and her husbands sex life, it had definitely come in handy. But she knew explaining would be terrible. No, it was a bad idea.

She started the journey with a spring in her step, and a song on her lips. She hadn’t been this happy in ages. Just remembering being in his arms last night was enough to make her cheeks flush. He made her so happy. She couldn’t wait to return to him. The journey went quickly and she made a decision not to tell Souta about what had happened yet. The walk back was a little bit more draining, Souta was asking so many questions about how their mom recovered, and what medicine they finally found that worked. She really didn’t want to tell him it was because she gave her virginity to a fae and so she just said they would talk about it at home, along with everything else.

He kept at it, and she almost just blurted out the truth; but she stopped and imagined beautiful golden eyes and that sinful smirk and all of her irritation seemed to vanish. She couldn’t wait to get home to him. Home. How quickly she changed her thought of home. One night with that delicious man and he was home. There was no way she was going to be able to stay away all week. She missed him already. She was surprised to look up and see Mama’s house, with him on her mind she apparently tuned Souta out the rest of the way back to the little hut at the edge of their small hometown. She couldn’t hold back the smile as she thought about lying in his arms and she knew she wasn’t staying here tonight. She needed him. She wondered for a brief second if he was thinking about her too.

Inuyasha on the other hand was making preparations. He had used a decent amount of power to make a house in the forest near his tree. He wanted her close, but at a safe distance. The trees easily bent to his will and he had formed the basic structure. He would have to do a lot more work to make it a home worthy of his mate. He wanted her to have everything. She was going to be his everything. It was the least he could do.

After dinner she told Souta a very short version without any of the dirty little secrets of their evening about her agreeing to be the “bride” of a fae in order to save their mom. He believed it easily and Kagome was relieved. She really didn’t want to have to tell either of them her screw up. Inuyasha had been nice enough to explain how it was usually done after they made love a few times. She really did not want to tell them that she thought when a fae asks for your first-born that apparently it was an invitation for sex. She had been so embarrassed that she almost cried. Then Inuyasha kissed her until she forgot all about being embarrassed. Then, of course, he went back to making her scream his name to the heavens a few more times. 

She was staring out the door when she felt Mama’s hand on her head, “Hmmm, you’re not running a fever. You look flushed, are you feeling okay?”

Well that was embarrassing, “Yeah mama. I’m fine. I guess there’s just been a lot of excitement. Ummm… I know I said I was going to stay for the rest of the week, but I think I need to go back. I need to ask a few important questions, and I actually really miss him.”

Her mother’s mouth was agape again. “Kagome, what kind of spell has he put you under?”

Kagome stood again, “Do not assume that my feelings are the cause of a spell. I can only imagine how strange this may be for you, but I remember how you used to tell us stories of grandpa not wanting you to marry dad. You didn’t listen. You told me the first time you saw him you knew you would only love him forever. I feel the same way. Mama, I love him. I don’t know how it happened, but I really do. I promise, I’m still me. But I-I’m in love.”

She packed a bag with the few belongings she would want to keep forever. A few outfits and a few sentimental things. Her mama left and came back with a bit of dried meat and some pickled veggies.

“I know that true love exists, Kagome. And if you think you’ve found it then I won’t try to stop you. Just come back and visit. I love you, and you are always welcome here. Even if you have a little bundle of joy. Your husband is welcome here too. No matter what else the villagers say. Are you sure you won’t wait until morning? It’ll be safer for you.”

She just shook her head, “I don’t want to sleep anywhere but in his arms. I love you, Mama. I’ll come visit. If he can, I’ll make him come visit too.”

She fought with the bag, trying to get everything inside and her mother had to come help her figure out a way to tie it so that it would hold everything.

She said goodnight to her brother, goodbye to her mother and snuck off into the darkness. The forest was a little scarier at night, but she kept her thoughts on Inuyasha and hoped to get there safely. He had told her by the time she returned the forest would know that she was permitted to pass safely, but she wondered if she was going to be in danger since she was coming back early. Would other neighbors hurt her? Would there be other creatures that attacked at night? Maybe she should’ve thought this through. But she couldn’t stand the idea of not being with him. It felt like a physical ache. She didn’t understand how he could make her feel like this. She barely knew him, but her body needed him. Needed him to be with her.

The moon would be high in the sky now, but the forest itself was dark and foreboding. She ignored all the scurrying and rustling that echoed in the silence. She thought only of Inuyasha and carried on. Until she felt a hand land on her mouth and another wrap around her middle. Her eyes were wide and she fought with everything she had in her.

“Well pretty one, what are you doing in the forest so late at night? Wait, I know this scent. Why do you smell like the mutt?”

He turned her around in his arms and removed his hand from her mouth. She wasn’t sure if she should scream, or if he would try to kill her if she did. But most fae wouldn’t interfere with the contract of another, right?

“I have an agreement with Inuyasha. I have to return to him in order to keep my side of the deal. Please release me. I need to get back to him”

He shook his head, “This isn’t a regular deal. You smell like you lied with him. He must have given you something big for that. I didn’t think he would have had that in him. Alright, Pretty one. Let’s see if you’re supposed to return. If you’re lying, the rule is that since I found you I get to keep you. Let’s go talk to the mutt.”

He scooped her up and took off. Now she did scream. He was moving faster than she ever thought was possible. The wind was whipping her hair, her eyes were watering from the speed, and all of her muscles were tight as she tried to make herself as small as possible. She clung to him, positively terrified that if he dropped her she would never survive the sudden stop. When he stopped in the clearing she fell to the ground almost crying.

“Hey mutt! Where are ya?!”

Inuyasha could hear her screaming and it made his blood boil! He ran as fast as he could, arriving to see his Kagome curled up in the grass crying. Kouga flew backward from the blow knocking down several trees in the forest behind him. As soon as Kagome looked up at him she was in his arms.

“I thought you were gonna stay with your mother for a few days so I could get everything ready, what are you doing here? Did he hurt you?”

After mere seconds of being in his arms her entire body relaxed. Maybe her mama was right and she was under a spell, but she didn’t want it to end. Being with him was the greatest thing she could ever hope for.

“I missed you. I didn’t want to stay there without you. I’m sorry. I-I just needed to be with you.”

He nuzzled her closer just in time for Kouga to step back into the clearing, wiping blood from his lip with the back of his hand, “I guess she was telling the truth. Damn, she would’ve been a delicious snack. You’re a lucky bastard. I’m sure she’ll keep you fed for a while.”

Inuyasha leveled him with the most vicious glare she could ever imagine seeing on that beautiful face. “Listen up, you fucking asshole. She is my mate. If you ever lay a fucking hand on her, I will rip it off and beat you death with it.”

Her eyes were wide, she apparently had been too distracted to answer the other question, “He-he didn’t hurt me. He just frightened me. He moved so fast. I was scared. I’m sorry for causing trouble.”

“Keh, you’re not any trouble. Come on. You can see what I got done so far, though it’s not finished yet.” His voice was so soft and gentle to her.

She laid her head against his chest and she knew she was home. He carried her to their new house, and she knew wherever he was would be home. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha.
> 
> Smut abound! Please do not read if you don't want to read sexy things.

When they arrived at their new home, there was no roof yet, but the trees blocked almost all the light from the sky. The walls were woven trees and there was clearly going to be at least 2 rooms. One main room which would house the fire pit, and a bedroom that had several soft plush furs placed on the floor, and a chest for clothing. Inuyasha carried her directly to the furs and snuggled behind her, placing his nose right behind her ear and sniffing deeply.

As he snuggled against her, she felt herself release a deep sigh. She knew she was safe in his arms. It didn't take long for his lips to start pressing soft kisses against her neck. Heat pooled between her thighs and she let her head fall away, giving him more room to continue. His fangs were a little sharp as he nipped and suckled, but it just seemed to be driving her more wild. She felt her thighs squeeze closed, but she didn't feel like she was in charge of her own body's movements.

His tongue was dragging against her neck, and she had lost all ability to think after that. Until his teeth started nibbling her ear, that is. Then her mouth opened as she let out a low moan. Followed by her hands flying behind her to grasp at his hips and pull him into her. She could feel him hard and throbbing against her backside, and she almost thought she might be drooling. Those fangs and his tongue were still working on leaving light marks all over her neck, and she felt herself begin to rock her hips to grind against him.

Then she heard him start to let out a faint growl, and she almost came undone. Her eyes flew open as he turned her over and kissed her passionately. His tongue was warm against her lip at first, then she willingly opened up and he delved inside. She could feel his growling in her mouth and she felt herself getting wetter at the prospect.

Inuyasha was enjoying the sweet taste of his new mate's flesh when her aroused scent hit him hard. He pulled back with a sinful smirk and she visibly shivered as he pulled away. He made short work of her obi, and removed her kimono gently but definitely faster than she expected, then spread her legs to dive in for a taste. She smelled fucking delicious, and he knew she tasted just as fucking good.

Kagome's hips were bucking at the sudden intrusion of his very talented tongue. He barely held back the smirk at her obvious eagerness. He used one hand to hold down her hips and help keep her still, the other he used to gently spread her folds so his tongue could delve deeper still. Then he took his tongue and licked her all the way up, and the beautiful moan she let out when he found her pearl was enough to make him change his tactics. He wrapped his lips around it and began to softly suckle, gently inserting one finger at the same time. His hand could barely hold her hips down, and the noises she was making were definitely bringing something else up too. His cock twitched at her breathy moans, and fuck did he want to pound her into the night.

But first, he wanted to finish what he had started. He knew after the previous night that she was more than willing to scream his name to the sky, and he wanted to hear it again. So he added a second finger, and he felt her get wetter around his fingers. As he sucked in a breath, his head slightly turned and he accidentally grazed her nub with a fang. At first he was worried he hurt her, since the sound she made was definitely one he hadn't heard before. He was about to pull away when her hands landed on his head and held him there.

Her voice sounded weak, and almost out of breath, "do-do that a-again. Please?"

This time he did smirk, and he felt a light possessive growl rise up. He began suckling and dragging his fangs across it and pumping in and out of her with his fingers. It only took a minute more for her to scream. It wasn't quite his name, but there were definitely parts of it in there. Her hands fell from his head as she screamed and he removed his fingers and licked her juices off of them as she gasped for breath and regained her bearings. Once she seemed to be steady, he slinked up her body and kissed her passionately. His tongue dominating hers and tasting all that she had.

When his tongue first slipped into her mouth, she was a little surprised by the taste of herself, but she was far too focused on the feeling of him leaning over her to think about it. Then his tongue swirled around hers and she really couldn't care less if her taste was on his tongue. No, she couldn't think of anything other than the heat of his body, his lips against hers. Then his hand touched her side, and she felt herself gasp into his mouth. His resulting smirk against her lips had her wanting to tease him, and before she could convince herself it was a bad idea, her hand reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking softly.

He made a slightly strangled sound against her lips and it only egged her on more. Is this what he felt when he touched her? Is this amazing feeling what he felt when she made such debauched noises? She felt powerful. She had made one of the neighbors actually gasp. She had brought such a strong being pleasure. She wanted to see how far she could take it. She wanted to make him ask for more. She wanted to make him want, beg, and plead. She wasn't sure if she could, but she wanted to try.

She slowly stroked him all the way down to the base and back to the tip, slightly twisting her hand. When she got to the tip, there was a small drop of sticky fluid and she rubbed it all over the head. Then she gently dragged her thumbnail down the side until her hand was back at the base and she repeated the upwards motion a little faster. He pulled away from her lips when she reached the tip and swirled around the head with her thumb this time, and he burrowed his nose into her neck.

Letting out another strangled sounding moan, his voice took on a very deep tone, "Ah, fuck Kagome. What are ya trying to do to me, my love?"

She smiled as innocently as she could, considering, and tried to sound as if she wasn't doing anything at all. "What do you mean? Am I doing something wrong?"

With the word 'wrong' she stroked down to the base and gently cupped his sack and began softly massaging it. His moans became more ragged, and she felt his fangs gently bite where her neck and shoulder meet. It felt so erotic she gasped and in response he licked the spot gently making sure he hadn't hurt her. He hadn't broken the skin at all so he knew she was safe, but the sound she had made told him that she had greatly enjoyed that. She definitely liked his fangs.

Her hand that wasn't stroking and massaging him landed on the back of his head to keep him there, then slid forward to start rubbing his ear, and that time he growled against her neck. Out of pure instinct she pulled the hand away, but his voice was so deep and soft in her ear.

"Go ahead and do that again, but I can't guarantee I'll be in control of what happens next, my love."

A slight gasp left her lips, and she felt herself get wet again. The sinful promise was almost too much to pass up. She raised her hand and began rubbing softer this time, just enjoying the velvety texture against her fingertips. His growl was reverberating through her chest and she felt him move her hand from his cock as he lined himself up and in one thrust plunged into her. Her head was already against the bedding but it still pushed off a bit and her back arched off the bed. He kept his nose on her neck and gently nibbled there as she twitched against him.

Once she caught her breath, he lifted up so he could stare at her again, "You wanted to see what was going to happen next, so badly. Didn't you, my love? Well now, let's see if you can handle it all."

He pounded into her with a speed that would be unmatched by a mortal. She gripped his forearms and tried so hard to hold on for the ride. After a minute he removed her left hand from his forearm and placed it on her breast and she squeezed and pinched it eagerly. Then his hand began gently rubbing that spot that drove her crazy. The little nub was so sensitive, and he knew exactly how to take advantage of that.

She felt her walls clench around him, and she swore she saw stars. Everything he did seemed to bring her to new heights of pleasure. She could only imagine what else he had in store for her. But she was looking forward to finding out.

He didn't give her time to regain her bearings or soak in the afterglow. He apparently wasn't done yet, and he was going to drive her to the brink of madness. He had pulled out after she came to let her catch her breath for a moment, or so she thought, but then he grabbed her hips and flipped her over on her stomach. She didn't think to fight him until he pulled her hips up so she was putting her weight on her knees.

Her voice sounded so unsure to her ears, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Before she could try to turn around, he lined his cock up and slammed into her again! She almost came undone with his first thrust! He was in so much deeper than before and the sound of his legs slapping against the flesh of her backside was so salacious she found herself moaning into the furs. With every thrust his sack slapped against her clit and it seemed to drive her more wild.

He kept pounding even after she came again and again. His claws gently raked across her ass and he enjoyed the little red lines they left in their wake. Every time he started in a new spot she would moan or whimper into the furs and he started pounding a bit faster for a few thrusts. He was already slamming into her at an almost bruising pace, but it seemed that she couldn't get enough. He felt her come undone beneath him again, and her screams were muffled by the furs she had placed her face into, but it didn't slow him down this time. He was going to ride her until the sun rose, if her mortal body could handle it.

After several more orgasms from the beauty beneath him, he decided to try something different. He rolled her onto her side this time and straddled her left leg, pulling her right leg straight so it was braced against his chest. She looked exhausted but so beautiful. There was no way he could stop yet though. He needed to hear her scream his name at least a few more times. As he lined himself up this time, he kept his hand there and started rubbing her pearl again. This time he started off slow and with every thrust he swirled his thumb around her clit. She quickly responded by biting her own finger to keep herself quiet and he couldn't hold back the growl.

"What do you think you're doing? You think you're allowed to be quiet, my dear? Nuh uh. You'd better get that finger out of your mouth, or I will be biting it next."

Her eyes opened wide and she let out a slight "eep" sound as she pulled her hand away from her mouth. Then he began pounding in earnest again. Still playing with her perfect little bundle as he rode out her orgasms again and again. It didn't take long to lose track of everything in the forest except her.

She wasn't sure when she stopped screaming his name this time, but her throat was dry and she felt like she wouldn't have a voice after this. She came undone under his skillful and loving touch more times that she could keep track of. By the time he was spent, the sun was starting to rise. He finally laid down beside her and covered them both with one of the furs, pulling her against his chest. She heard this soft rumble that sounded like a growling purr and she was asleep in seconds against him.

He laid there holding her for a few hours drifting off for short bouts of time, then after he was fully awake he carefully shifted making sure not to wake her. He made sure she was fully covered and safe, then went and gathered food and caught and cleaned a bird that lived in the forest. He put wood on the fire pit and made sure his mate would have hot food when she finally woke up. She managed to sleep most of the day away and as she slept he silently used his power to work on the roof of their home. He knew he had worn her out two nights in a row, and he truly hoped that soon he would be a bit more easily satiated. He wasn't sure how long that would take though, or if she could handle him like this for very much longer.

By the time she woke, the roof over the bedroom was finished, and partially started over the main room. After this he would have to try to find some things to trade for. He could easily offer his abilities to the humans, in exchange for some things she would need. He would have to find some sort of cookware that wouldn't hurt him though, since most of it was made of iron. One of the many things he would have to figure out for his beautiful bride.

As he sat there thinking about all the things that needed done, he heard her stirring. She came out several minutes later wearing a clean outfit and her hair having been combed and pulled back away from her face.

"You didn't have to do all this by yourself. If you'd have woken me, I could've helped. Now, is there anything I can do?"

He let out a soft "keh" and grabbed a plate from a small shelf. He quickly dished it up for her and handed it over.

"I think I've worn you out enough. You need to eat to regain some of your energy. I can handle this. You just rest and relax."

She took the plate and then made eye contact, "Did you already eat?"

He shook his head, and she stared him down while muttering, "You need to eat too." under her breath.

After she had made it obvious, she was not going to eat unless he did; he got up and took another plate from the shelf and made himself a plate. They enjoyed their meal together in a comfortable silence and after they had both finished; he saw her looking at him like she wanted to ask a question.

"What is it, Kagome?" His voice sounded foreign to his own ears, but he found he would give this beauty anything she wanted in a heartbeat.

At his words her head ducked down, and she stared at the floor of their hut as her cheeks turned bright red. He couldn't help but smirk at his coy little wife.

"Do you have something you want to say, Kagome?"

She nodded slightly but still wouldn't meet his eyes.

After a moment she still hadn't said anything, "Am I going to have to guess?"

She shook her head at that and took a deep breath, "I have a few questions… I mean I have a lot of questions, but I have a few that I think are rather important. Ummm, I don't want to overstep my place though."

Her voice sounded so unsure it was driving his protective instincts crazy. He set his plate down and scooched over to her. He scooped her up and set her in his lap so her thighs draped over his right. His hand rubbed her back gently up and down. And he pulled her head into his chest.

"Hey, what're ya talking about, 'your place'? You can ask me anything. Your place is right here with me, and I know this all kinda started out as a contract, but you aren't my slave here, Kagome. You are my wife. My equal. You are mine. I am yours. Understand?"

At his words her head raised up, and he was happy to see a small smile on her face, and those beautiful blue eyes didn't seem as nervous anymore.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "I don't know how pregnancies work with Fae. Do you know how long it takes to have the baby? And will it be fae like you or human like me?"

He smiled, "I believe it takes about the same time as for a human, and it will probably be a mix of both, but it won't be as powerful as a full fae. This is my first time though, so I don't know nearly enough. I can consult a few of the others but I will wait until I have everything all set here so I know you'll be safe. Okay?"

She nodded gently, and he chuckled at her, "Okay, next question."

She smiled at him, surprised by his care and patience, "Can my mama come visit us here? Or can we go visit her after the baby is born?"

He shook his head, "I can't guarantee her safely in the forest, but I already told ya you could go visit her. Wait. 'we' as in you and the baby, or we as in you, me, and the baby?"

She smiled now and her hand was gently rubbing his chest, "You, me, and the baby. She wants to meet you. This all happened so fast, she's a little weirded out, but she wants to meet you."

He groaned slightly. "Yeah, I can meet her, but if she does anything that threatens our pup, then that will be over faster than anyone can blink. You are my priority. And when the pup is born, it will be my priority. Your safety is the most important thing to me, right now."

He nuzzled her hair softly, and she placed her head against his chest, listening to the soft rumble again. "Okay, next question."

This time she giggled, "I think those were the important ones, the rest I want to ask are more to kind of get to know you. I mean, I know we'll be together forever, but I don't know anything about you. But you don't know anything about me either. Maybe we can take turns asking questions to get to know each other?"

He smirked, then kissed the top of her head. "Let me get a bit more work done, and then yeah. We can play your little game. You might want to get a bit more sleep though. I might not be able to help myself from wearing you out again tonight."

Her eyes went wide, and she let out a tiny "eep". He lifted her up and carried her back to the bedroom. She laid on the furs and drifted off quickly enough while he worked on finishing their home. He had a lot of work to do, in order to have it ready for a family.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Inuyasha.
> 
> I originally thought this was just going to be my first hand at a smut story and people are not okay with me just posting one shots. Apparently. Since so many people begged for more of this. So here is the epilogue that I know people wanted. I hope you all enjoy it.

Almost a year had passed since she had ventured into the forest trying to save the only family she had ever known. Now she realized that as much as she was willing to give up to save that family, she would do so much more to save this one. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with her in between his crossed legs while she held their beautiful baby. She was only a couple months old but already she was perfect. Her eyes were the same gold as her fathers, but she had her mother's jet black hair. Luckily she also inherited those adorable little ears. Kagome gently rubbed one in soothing circles and the baby’s cries died down to little sniffles.

Inuyasha ran a finger against the baby’s arm and she grabbed at it. Holding it tightly, and pulling it towards her mouth. He instinctively bent the claw away and allowed her to nibble on his knuckle, chuckling when little drool bubbles spilled down his finger and left spit lines down his hand.

He never dreamed that he would have a family. He had lived alone for so long, but now here he was, with the most wonderful woman in his arms, and their perfect little girl. They had named her Suzuki and she brought such sunshine into their lives. She made the days bright, and even when she kept them up all night, she still made it all worth it. Kagome was more than willing to get up multiple times to feed and clean her. Even though he offered she just smiled and said, “you can come too.” 

His house had been finished within a few days of Kagome coming back to him. He never dreamed that she would be willing to come live here. To give up everything she had ever known to be with him. He couldn’t imagine leaving his forest. But she had. She had left her home and her family. She did go visit a couple times, but soon her waddle made it hard to get there, and he knew she wouldn’t be safe away from him.

They were going to go visit her mother soon. He just wanted to make sure the pup was healthy. But she had asked, and he found it impossible to not give her something she wanted. She had brought his life meaning, and saved him from being lonely. He never even realized he was until she came around, but then when she left to visit her family, it drove him insane not to be with her. He couldn’t wait for her to return. 

But for her they would go visit her mother, and the only consolation was that after the visit they would all come home. His eyes looked around their little comfortable hut. Home. He never had a home. But this beautiful woman was his real home. She brought him the most amazing comfort. He never dreamed in all his years that he would have someone to love and accept him. But now all his dreams had come true.

The next morning he gently carried his wife and child to the edge of the forest. She had said she wanted to walk in on her own, so no one thought she might have been kidnapped. The trip was quick from there, and she led him to her mother’s house without incident. Well, without a major incident. His ears picked up all the hushed whispers saying terrible things about his wife and he held back the growl. No reason to scare the baby.

When she arrived she grabbed the door handle then thought better of it and rapped against the hard wood. A sound of a chair scraping the floor followed by a few footsteps came from inside, “Who is it?”

Kagome’s grin split her face and he felt his nerves calm a bit at the sight, “It’s us, Mama.”

The door swung open and a mature woman with short wavy hair stood in the doorway with a bright smile, and kind eyes. “Kagome! I was wondering when you were finally going to bring this little bundle of joy to see me! I knew you should have had the baby by now!” She took the baby without a chance for anyone to tell her no and stepped inside. Kagome took his hand and pulled him in after her.

“Mama, this is Inuyasha. And that little treasure is Suzuki. She is almost 2 months old. Sorry it took us so long, I had to heal a bit, but everything went smoothly. How are you? Still feeling okay?”

Inuyasha smirked, she knew damn well her mother was feeling fine. He had informed her after his spell he could check in on her, and he kept Kagome apprised of her well being. He knew she had worried when he saved the woman and then she never got to see her truly recover. But he had promised and he knew he would always keep his word. Besides she had paid a greater price than any before her, how could he not keep her mother safe and healthy. Hell he even had used his powers to keep her brother healthy. 

He knew it hadn’t been in the agreement, but she deserved to know her family was safe, and it was more than in his powers. He might have even used a bit of magic to help their plants grow to ensure they would be taken care of. Anything for his wife. He knew when she looked at their precious bundle she felt bad about abandoning her mother to care for the house herself, but she also knew that if she had been married to another man she would have been expected to run the house herself anyway and the same would have happened. Also if she would have married a man from a neighboring village she would likely go even longer times without being able to visit. It was not uncommon for women to pack up and move to follow their husbands and not have much say in it.

He looked around the comfy home and he understood why Kagome loved it here. Even though he had never been here before it felt welcoming and inviting. He knew there was no grudge against him for his heritage or the fact that he was different, and he could tell that’s where she got her love and understanding from. As he was looking around he smelled someone approach and he turned to see her mother right next to him. He was unsure what to say or do so he froze like a deer when a twig snapped. Then her arms wrapped around him and brought him close to her.

“Thank you for taking care of my Kagome, and thank you for helping me. I know she was scared to lose me, but she would have been okay. She’s a lot stronger than she thinks, but instead of losing a mother she found another family. I’m so glad she met you dear.”

He was blown away, the slight tears in her eyes expressed her sincerity and he couldn’t believe there was no hate behind the words. He had stolen her daughter from her. Sure he had saved her, but he had defiled her daughter and made her the talk of the village. He knew he had. She had literally run off with a being of magic and that was frowned upon enough, but then she came back with said being and his baby! It was enough to turn the whole village into an uproar. How could she be thanking him?

As she pulled away she reached up and gently rubbed one of his ears. He didn’t mean to close his eyes, but he couldn’t help but be calmed by the action. There had only been two people so far that had touched his ears. One was his mother and the other had been Kagome. Now her mother had just been added to the list. His body didn’t know how to react.

She stopped rubbing and cupped his cheek, “You sure don’t speak very much. Can I offer you some tea?” 

He blinked his eyes opened. She was right, he had been very rude. “Yes, miss. Thank you. I would appreciate the tea. I’m sorry if I seemed rude, I wanted to give you and Kagome a chance to catch up and not intrude.”

Her smile and laughter bubbled out and it reminded him of his sweet Kagome’s. His grin spread at the thought and his eyes sought her out instinctively. She was sitting at the table holding their precious baby and she was smiling so softly at him. This trip had meant so much to her. He would have to make sure they did it more often, just to make sure she was happy. Besides, the best part of visiting some place was going home.


End file.
